Rosenrot
by Lily Carroll
Summary: Os fantasmas estão sempre presentes, para nos lembrar de temer. De lamentar. De se desesperar. TalaxBryan. YAOI.


(#Tirando o pó do site#)

Acredito que não tenho nenhuma desculpa satisfatória para a minha ausência, mas realmente senti falta daqui n.n. Sei que estou atrasada com a atualização de "Bestiario" mas a idéia desta fanfic foi tão divertida que eu pensei em adiar só mais um pouquinho a outra para terminá-la primeiro. Ela é curtinha, sombria e bonitinha. Espero que me desculpem.

Boa leitura e... **_IT'S SHOW TIME! _**

—X—

**Título:** Rosenrot  
**Autora**: Lily Carroll  
**Beta:** Dana Norram  
**Nota:** O título da fanfic foi retirado da música "Rosenrot" que pertence à banda Rammstein. Sua tradução seria algo como "Rosa Vermelha" e ela foi inspirada no conto infantil "Rosa Branca e Rosa Vermelha" e no poema_"Heidenröslein" de Goethe.  
_**Capa:** Vide profile.  
**Advertência:** Fanfic yaoi, ou seja, relacionamento entre dois garotos. Se você não gosta e acha que isso ofende sua moral e princípios sempre existe a opção "retornar" no seu explore. Não gosta, não leia

—X—

**Rosenrot  
**_Por__ Lily Carroll_

Somos atraídos pelo sobrenatural e pelo horror.

O medo é o algo primordial, nos seduzindo e aprisionando. Nós o buscamos com a mesma intensidade em que buscamos sentimentos e estados como "felicidade", ou até mesmo o amor. O procuramos de diversas formas. Seja na exploração de lugares que representem o medo, em redutos de pesadelos e ruínas perdidas ou em casas abandonas manchada de sangue e corpos apodrecidos.

Ou em contos repletos de macabro.

Histórias de morte e mutilação.Histórias de monstros que devoram.Histórias de fantasmas.

O compasso rápido do coração, a adrenalina, a boca seca e o frio inconfundível no estômago ao ouvir relatos onde criaturas inomináveis, vem rastejando das sepulturas e sussurrando verdades em nossas nucas.

Somos envolvidos por isso.

Histórias de morte e trauma.

Vidas tomadas de formas bruscas, violentas.

Vidas partidas e incompletas.

Fantasmas que habitam onde corpos mutilados e rígidos são encontrados.

Criaturas etéreas, perdidas.Sombras que lamentam.

Ecos do passado.

Nós vemos atraídos por fantasmas, pois eles estão sempre presentes, vagando no labirinto de recordações e mentes quebradas. Assombrando os vivos.

Eles então aqui para nos lembrar de temer.

De se lamentar.

De se desesperar.

Tala choraminga baixo em seu sono e seu aperto em mim fica um pouco mais forte. Sua expressão se torna mais tensa. Amedrontada.

Lentamente toco seu ombro e o massageio. Um movimento leve, calmante.

Ele ofega e torna a relaxar. Sigo massageando seus ombros e sua nuca, observando seu sono.

Uma contradição.

Desperto, Tala Yuri Ivanov é a imagem da liderança de nossa equipe. Uma muralha de gelo, incessível e cruel contra seus oponentes na cuia de beyblade.

Arrogância, confiança e uma inabalável força interior.

Dono das palavras certas para todos os momentos. Conselhos e ordens dirigidos até mesmo para mim. Não que necessariamente eu os escute, mas me conforta saber como ele se preocupa comigo.

Nas beylutas testemunhamos o olhar maníaco, o riso insano e desumano que rasga seu rosto ao convocar o lobo de gelo Wolborg contra beyblades que são arremessadas em pedaços de volta aos seus donos intimidados, impressionados.

Nesses momentos seu riso doentio supera a minha própria... Loucura.

Não. Não acredito que loucura é um termo correto para se aplicar a mim ou a ele. Não somos loucos.

Apenas somos nós mesmos. Mas não tenho — e nem me importo verdadeiramente com isso — um termo mais apropriado para o estado em que nos encontramos.

Isso faz parte de nós e nada mais.

Ele é meu amigo e líder. O único que me faz sentir algo. Algum sentimento genuíno e verdadeiro. Ele é meu.

Tala desperta um misto de respeito, medo e murmúrios sobre seu passado como uma máquina desumana e destrutiva.

Os oponentes temem o jovem de pele pálida e olhos inquisidores.

Mas eles não conhecem este Tala que se encontra em minha cama agarrada a mim no seu sono abalado.

O mundo não conhece essa outra face.

Sua mente é uma casa mal assombrada, com corredores vazios onde tábuas rangem ao peso de espectros que seguem atormentando em noites escuras. Habitantes de cômodos frios onde as janelas trancadas não permitem que a luz de um mundo normal ilumine as trevas rastejantes.

Castigando.

Punindo.

Amedrontando

Enlouquecendo.

Fantasmas de uma família da qual ele não se recorda.

Vultos disformes, palavras que se perdem, sussurradas na penumbra.

Fantasmas de um lar perdido, de uma época anterior à abadia.

Fantasmas que punem Tala por ele ter sobrevivido e não ter se perdido no vazio.

Afasto alguns fios do cabelo vermelho de seu rosto e percebo como ele está gelado. Procuro a manta jogada de lado e puxo sobre nós e tento ficar confortável sob o peso do seu corpo. Sua cabeça está apoiada no meu peito e satisfeito eu constato que ele dorme tranqüilamente agora.

Nem mesmo eu consigo me recordar quando comecei a zelar por seu sono e fantasmas.

Foi muito antes de qualquer campeonato mundial.

Antes mesmo de qualquer sentimento como "amizade" ou "amor", quando éramos apenas dois internos na austera abadia e eu ouvia seu choro atravessando a noite.

Nessas noites de vigília eu ouvia nomes serem sussurrados e logo esquecidos.

Lembranças sempre revividas e em seguidas mortas diante da luz do sol da manhã.

Sua personalidade e psique devorada noite após noite por esses demônios, transformando Tala num dos fantasmas que habitavam a casa amaldiçoada de sua mente adormecida.

Era estranho.

Lutas, humilhações, experiências. Nada daquilo que lhe fosse sujeitado durante o dia não arrancavam do ruivo um único grito. Nem uma lágrima.

Mas quando a escuridão chegava. Quando o toque de recolher era acionado. No silêncio do quarto eu ouvia seus soluços abafados.

Isso me atraia. E por um motivo muito simples.

Ele ainda podia chorar.

Tudo o que lhe havia acontecido. Tudo pelo o que ele passou, nada disso fora suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer como chorar. Como era "sentir". O que ainda era ser "assombrado".

Eu invejei aquilo. Verdadeiramente invejei.

Eu não lembrava mais como chorar, o que era "tristeza", "sofrimento", "sentir". Eu conhecia as palavras, sabia seus significados, mas eu não compreendia o que elas representavam. Meus fantasmas haviam sido exorcizados e queimados e sua poeira há muito fora levada pelo vento.

Mas os fantasmas de Tala ainda estavam presentes. Eu podia vê-los. Senti-los.

Eles eram para mim uma pálida esperança, uma lembrança vaga do que era medo.

Eu queria ter para mim, os medos de Yuri. Quis que ele repartisse-se comigo algo que ainda fazia parte dele. O que o fazia "normal". Pois o medo é uma prova de que estamos vivos. É um sentimento forte e antigo. Tão humano.

Daí nosso fascínio por algo tão abstrato.Algo que nos repele e a atrai, assim como a chama da vela para a mariposa.

Então, noite após noite eu passei a integrar aquela casa amaldiçoada de fantasmas. Embalando, sussurrando palavras de conforto. Mas, especialmente, em troca dos fantasmas de Tala eu compartilhei com ele o único presente verdadeiramente puro que eu ainda possuía.

Era a única lembrança de uma mulher de cabelos prateados e de voz doce.

Era a única lembrança da minha mãe.

Não me recordo do seu nome. Nem seu rosto é muito claro. Mas lembro de sua voz entoando uma cantiga.

Aquela música, sussurrada numa noite perdida por aquela figura feminina era o único fio de humanidade que eu ainda possuía. E eu a dividi com aquele que se tornou único para mim.

Aquele com quem dividi esse caminho amargo até aqui.

"Você está com aquela expressão de novo". Tomo um leve susto ao ouvir a voz de Tala e constrangido por não ter percebido que ele havia despertado, encaro seus olhos azuis sonolentos.Ele ergue o corpo e senta-se nas minhas pernas se espreguiçando.

"E que expressão seria essa?" Pergunto esfregando os meus olhos, percebendo o sono e o horário. Não percebi que já era tão tarde.

"De que poderia me devorar enquanto durmo". Ele se inclina e beija minha testa e logo deita ao meu lado, agora se acomodando entre os travesseiros e continua num tom malicioso e divertido. "Às vezes me pergunto se estou seguro ao seu lado Bryan..."

Acomodo-me também, sentindo falta do calor do seu corpo sobre o meu.Ouço o vento açoitando as arvores que batem contra as janelas do hotel. "Quem sabe? Eu tenho que aproveitar cada oportunidade em que você está com a guarda baixa.Você não tem idéia como fica quando está ferrada no sono. Totalmente indefeso para mim." Digo com um sorriso maldoso enquanto passo os dedos pelos seus lábios. "Mas não se preocupe, sou um caçador honrado... eu prefiro quando minhas presas lutam e resistem."

Tala desvia o olhar e resmunga algo um pouco contrariado, mas logo volta a me fitar e pergunta num tom ansioso e incrivelmente tímido:

"Bryan... você poderia...?"

Como não poderia?Passo meus braços sobre ele e fecho meus olhos e então baixo, quase como uma pequena prece, começo a cantar aquela pequena cantiga, que há anos vem silenciando os mesmos fantasmas, os trancando, mesmo que só por um tempo, no sótão da casa dos corredores escuros. Sinto o ruivo se aconchegando e suspirar tranqüilo.

E o som da minha voz vai ganhando um tom mais sereno.

_"Da aldeia Ismáilov  
De um lindo jardim real  
Levantou vôo o alegre falcão:  
Atrás dele vinha o jovem caçador,  
e não cessava de chamá-lo:_

_Venha, venha, alegre falcão  
Pousar na minha mão direita,  
Senão nosso rígido rei  
me manda por á forca.'_

_E o falcão respondeu:  
'Prender-me não soubeste na gaiola de ouro  
E na mão direita não conseguiste segurar-me  
Agora voarei sobre o mar azul,  
E um cisne branco matarei  
Para saciar-me na sua doce carne'."_

E por algumas horas nós dormimos em paz.

**Fim **

—X—

**Notas da Autora: **Muito obrigada **Astassia 666** por ter me apresentado e passado a letra desta cantiga russa. Ela é tão adorável. Valeu! Esta fic é um presente de desaniversário para a minha querida **Annelise/Bad**. Sorry pela falta de lemon, mas depois de assistir "_Enzai"_ se eu tentasse escrever alguma linha com sexo acho que teríamos um Tala muito traumatizado... adoro você mocinha, beijos!

Dúvidas, comentários, desafios de arena serão bem-vindos. Deixe uma review e faça minha volta ao FFnet mais feliz XD!


End file.
